Taste
by Shinigami240
Summary: Grimmjow feels pathetic now for having a relationship with his enemy. He takes his anger on the one that ruined his life. He wants to get rid of the taste of regret, the taste of love. Character death, blood, reference to sex. Sequel is now written! :3


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach. **

**Warnings: Reference to sex, blood, character death. **

**Sorry it's really sad. I hope you like it though.**

_

* * *

_

_That taste,_

_The horrible, horrible taste._

Grimmjow's fist sank into Ichigo's cheek, crushing the thin bone. Ichigo flew across the streets, landing uncontrollably. Grimmjow felt rage course through his blood, that hatred…And the longing to kill.

Ichigo was standing up again, stupid brat. Grimmjow hated it. He hated the feeling when ever he set eyes on the teen. It made him go soft. It _ruined_ his life. Ichigo was going to pay for it; Grimmjow was going to make sure about that. Ichigo was going to pay for fucking his life up.

_His fingers drew little circles on the redhead's stomach while his other hand reached down to grab the boy's erection, making the boy moan. It made him grin in pleasure to dominate the boy so easily. "Grimm..! Stop teasing already. Hurry up and fuck me already…!" _

_That made Grimmjow smirk; "You're awfully impatient today Ichi," _

"_Shut up," Ichigo's head swiveled around, tilting back to get a soft kiss. _

Grimmjow's hand closed around Pantera. Maintaining his balance, he kicked off the ground, shooting forward. Grimmjow's foot caught Ichigo on the right shoulder. Ichigo's left shoulder was pierced by Pantera at the same time.

"NGH!" Ichigo's thin body was pushed back by a forceful kick from Grimmjow. The sword was ripped from his shoulder, as he flew backwards into an empty building. Grimmjow watched the body slam into the building with relish. However, his smirk turned into a frown as the red-head stood up again.

Ichigo was aching all over. His face was covered in blood and sweat. When he moved, his broken ribs jingled around, poking at his innards. Only pride and adrenaline held him up as he pushed himself off his knees. He looked up, his eyes connecting with Grimmjow's cold ones. He winced as he inhaled, trying to speak. He never got the chance.

Ichigo barely dodged as a sword flew dangerously near his neck, the sharp point nicked at his already half torn haori (A/N; Is that what is called?) making the black cloth fall away from his body. Grimmjow's hand closed around his throat. Ichigo hissed in pain as the fingers dug into the soft skin. The nails caused excruciating pain, but Ichigo wasn't suffocating, yet.

Suddenly, the hand let go and Ichigo was airborne for a few seconds before he crashed back on the ground. His bare back skidded across the streets. Ichigo gritted his teeth against the burning pain from sliding across the asphalt.

_Grimmjow increased his speed, his thrusts were fast and hard. "Faster, Grimm, faster," _

_Ichigo said desperately, arching his back as he neared his climax. "That the best you can do?" _

_Grimmjow snarled. His nails digging into Ichigo's chest, his hand reached down to jerk at Ichigo's leaking penis._

_Ichigo couldn't hold it back anymore: He came harder than he had ever done before, pleasure coursing through his veins. Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm before he collapsed on the teen. "That was the best fuck in ages," Grimmjow growled playfully. "Easy for you to say, your back doesn't feel like it was snapped in half," Ichigo replied although he agreed. Little did he know that was the last time they would be together like this._

Agony exploded from Ichigo's midsection as he was swiftly pierced in the stomach five times within a few seconds. The cold feeling was from Grimmjow sword. His already abused face was punched at, this time, his nose breaking. Ichigo pushed himself away from the feral Espada. He panted heavily, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's face. He tried to speak but he only got a stabbing pain in his trachea as he breathed in.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as the redhead stared back defiantly at him. It was almost like the teen thought he had a chance of winning. Ichigo's battered form was trembling yet he still glared back. Pathetic.

Grimmjow hated that seeing Ichigo's beat-up made him hesitate. He hardened his resolve. All his hate filled his head until it felt like his brain was going to explode unless he took it out on something.

_Grimmjow felt the blood drain from his face. Aizen continued to smile at him like a little boy who just found a golden ticket for the Willy Wonka factory. (A/N: Don't ask how Grimmjow knows about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) "What?" He whispered._

_Aizen's smile widened: He hadn't heard Grimmjow whisper in, well, never. "You heard me Grimmjow; you can't be with a human everyday. It just can't continue." "So you want me to kill him? What is it, I have to kill everybody that displeases you?" Grimmjow asked. "No, no," Aizen continued to smile. "You just have to limit him from your schedule." _

Ichigo was feeling fairly numb now from the loss of blood. He had no choice: He had to use his last resort; Running away. He hated to run like a coward but staying to fight would be too stupid. He flashed-stepped towards the direction of his house. It had Rukia's walkie-talkie thing to contact the Soul Society with. He didn't make it ten steps before Grimmjow was on him.

Grimmjow's foot stomped on his left leg. Ichigo heard the snap before he felt it. He was mostly numb anyways so it didn't hurt like crazy. He tried to get up and run with just his left leg without any results. This time a foot smashed on to his head. This time Ichigo did feel it. His mouth opened to yell in pain but his face was shoved roughly onto the rocky pavement. Blood and tears trickled passed eyes as his face was rubbed raw. A hand snagged his hair pulling him up.

_Grimmjow glared at the ground as all the arrancars and espadas jeered and laughed at him openly. He knew the bastard hadn't kept his word: Aizen had spread the news that Grimmjow was visiting a human trash everyday and now everyone was looking down on him. Everywhere he went, he heard snickers and whispers he knew that was directed at _him_. _

_His anger was uncontainable. He blamed Aizen for telling every fucking hollow about his life. He blamed himself for giving himself away. Most of all, he blamed Ichigo. He was addicted to the redhead. The feel of their skin rubbing against each other. The smell of lust and semen in the air. The sound of them both panting. Most of all, the taste, that's what had attracted him. He needed for the taste again, like he was taking a drug. He just need to go back everyday. To taste the richness of life, to taste the others' tongue. He loved it all. Now the taste of their last encounter had turned to a bitter taste in his mouth._

_The taste was still there, the taste of bitterness and anger. His—twisted—reason told him that the taste will only be gone when the boy was dead; and everything was put behind him. He needed to kill, to get rid of the taste._

_That taste,_

_That horrible, horrible taste. _

Ichigo refused to look away even as pain slashed through him from every wound in his body. What he really wanted to do was squeeze his eyes shut and die quietly in a dark alley.

"What are you looking at you piece of shit?" Grimmjow snarled, his face leaning close to Ichigo's face. He despised Ichigo's eyes: they were so emotional, full of love, hurt and a silent plea which Grimmjow chose to ignore. Ichigo didn't respond immediately. Grimmjow growled in frustration and he shook Ichigo's frail body, his hand ripping several clumps of hair from the teens head. Ichigo cried out in pain as his tormentor continued to shake him by his hair.

Tears came into Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow froze; he had never seen Ichigo cry before, not even when they were having sex. (Grimmjow was always rough when it came to sex) "P-pl-please…" Ichigo stuttered, his mouth full of blood. Grimmjow didn't move. "..W-Why…?" Grimmjow had already been prepared for that question but he never imagined it to be asked _this_ way. He had it imagined that Ichigo was dying, but he was also angry, furious just as Grimmjow was as he asked the vital question. _Why?_

Grimmjow had the answer the whole battle. But now he couldn't remember. His hand let go of the orange locks. Ichigo almost fell but his hands found Grimmjow's shirt and he used that to support himself. He was slightly shorter than Grimmjow and his leg was broken, so he had to look up to see Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow had a foreign expression on his face, mixed with terror, hatred…and…Love… Ichigo was almost mesmerized by the sight. "Ichi—…Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered, his eyes feasted on the sight of Ichigo all bloodied up. His own eyes began to leak. "Shh…" Ichigo replied back, as if Grimmjow was the one who needed comfort. Ichigo was relieved he wasn't being attacked anymore, though he knew he had moments before he…before he… "Ichigo," Grimmjow said again, his breathing irregular, starting to hyperventilate. "Shhh…" Ichigo said soothingly, his breath coming in short rasps. "It's ok Grimmjow…It's going to be okay." Ichigo said, even as the upper part of his body numbed. He desperately clung on, trying to regulate his own breathing which was now a little more from short gasps.

"Nooo..." Grimmjow clutched at his head, shifting his body a bit, making Ichigo nearly fall. "It wasn't suppose to—" Ichigo silenced him, using his remaining energy to heave himself up to press a light kiss. Then he slapped him. Grimmjow was so shocked he almost stopped breathing. "That's what you… get for messing… around…with..me," Ichigo said, trying to grin but it stung, he grimaced as the shattered bones in his cheek stirred.

"I'm…Not…" Ichigo paused to inhale "mad at..you…" He paused again. "I'll always…Love..You—" His hold slackened and his body fell backwards. Grimmjow caught him. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's eyes. They widened as if wanting to say something but Ichigo went limp and his eyes closed for the last time. Grimmjow's hand jerked away on its own accord. Ichigo's ragged body fell on the streets.

Grimmjow wanted to throw up. He gagged hunching over himself, bile rising to the back of his throat. Then he felt it, the searing pain in his 'heart', the loss. He tilted his head back and gave a piercing scream. The streets echoed with his pain.

He stabbed himself where it hurt the most, the heart. Even as his vision blackened and he tilted forward, he knew Ichigo's eyes would always haunt him forever. His own blood spilled out of his mouth. The taste would usually make him happy, now it tasted nasty. His own blood mixed with Ichigo's. The place where Ichigo kissed him had left a trail of blood, it mixed with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow fell forward, at the same time, the droplet of blood from both men dripped beside him.

Grimmjow felt his last moments in slow agony. His eyes gazed at Ichigo's closed ones. He knew he was always going to be next to Ichigo, even in death. His eyes closed. He urged death to come faster. He wanted to forget, the pain, the love, the taste. As Grimmjow's death neared, he smiled in content.

In the dark night, both men's existence disappeared, like it evaporated. The droplet of Ichigo's and Grimmjow's blood remained on the streets. Like a reminder, of the awful taste that was once in Grimmjow's mouth.

_That taste,_

_That horrible, horrible taste. _

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. I had this plot stuck in my head for a while now. It didn't turn out the way I visualized it but since it's me, it's not really that unexpected. **

**I'm planning to write a sequel to this. Won't spoil to much but Ichigo and Grimmjow are 'reborned' in Soul Society. Hopefully, it's not as sad. If you have _ANY_ questions, I'd be glad to answer them. Please PM me if you wish.**

**Review?**


End file.
